


The Greatest Adventure

by EuphoniousGlow



Series: Marauders Poetry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Padfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Adventure

He sits at ease

Long legs crossed underneath the desk

Leaning back on two chair legs

As though this were a game,

And not an O.W.L. examination

The girl's gaze goes unnoticed

By those cloudy gray eyes,

Slightly obscured

By hair, raven-black and gently brushing

The sharp lines of his chin

He witnesses his best friend fall in love

And fall from life

In equal bravery

Attends a wedding rushed

By the ever-growing threat

Of the Dark Lord

He becomes a godfather

Accepts the sleeping baby,

With an unknown tenderness

The black tuft of hair and narrow face

Are exactly that of his father

While the emerald gems of his eyes

Are Lily's own pride

The motorcycle

Relic of a time not yet gone,

Reminiscing on childhood trouble-making

And the carelessness of youth

But he suddenly ages ten years

When he sees the Dark Mark

Lingering over the Potters' house

Godric's Hollow,

A shattered past

And a baby sleeping

In the arms of a gentle giant

He is refused this one comfort

To care for this tiny infant,

Last memory of his best friend

Wormtail

A rat in more than name

A faked death,

Falsely accused

His laughter is bitter

He has no more to lose

Prisoner

In his own mind

He needs no cage to contain him

Only a tiny hope, innocence

His smile fades away,

Leaving no trace

Of a past not yet forgotten

Revenge

Cold hearts never burnt

With such blazing fury

The rat will be his

If only for the memory

Of betrayal

Redemption, of a sort

Harry's trust releases him

From twelve years of emptiness

The boy is more like his father

Than he'll ever know

Trapped again

In the house of his childhood

Facing old demons

And closet skeletons

He left this place for a reason

And ma is such great company

Freedom

Somehow he always knew

He'd go down fighting

His spirit is too fierce to be contained

Upon mortal earth

But still alive

In the memories of those he left behind


End file.
